Erinnerungen
by klein Eli
Summary: Nun ja, das hier ist das Sequel zu meiner Story Invisible und es handelt vier Jahre nach dem Zusammentreffen von Ginny und Draco. Es hat sich einiges geändert, soviel ist sicher!
1. Ein neues Schuljahr

Hey da bin ich mal wieder! Des ist das ertse Kapitel meines Sequels zu Invisible und ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch ein wenig! wie immer gehört nichts mir und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! aber ich warne euch schon mal vor, so schnell kommmt kein neues und somit dürft ihr mir auch nicht böse sein! lieb guck

Okay, auf jeden Fall aber möchte ich noch allen danken die mir einen Kommkentar geschrieben haben! soetwas baut echt auf, leider wird man aber auch süchtig! Naja ich mag euch jetzt nicht länger abhalten von daher kommt jetzt ein "on with the fic"! )

ooOoo

1. Kapitel – ein neues Schuljahr

Das Schulgelände von Hogwarts hatte sich in den letzten acht Wochen doch sehr verändert. Die Ländereien wurden wieder braun und der Wind fuhr stärker durch das Schloss. Auch wenn die Zerstörung der Schule knapp zwei Jahre zurück lag, so waren längst nicht alle Teile des Schlosses repariert worden.

Graue Steine pflasterten den Weg, welchen die junge Frau ging. Jeden Schritt setzte sie mit Bestimmtheit, und nach einigen Minuten war der große Wasserspeier in Sicht. Kurz nachdem sie das Passwort sagte, die Treppe hochstieg und an der Tür klopfte, schüttelte sie noch kurz ihre roten, langen Locken aus, bevor sie eintrat. Jedes Mal wenn sie in diesen Raum ging, fühlte sie dieses Respekteinflössende in der Luft hängen, und wie jedes Mal straffte sie ihre Brust und stellte sich ganz gerade hin. Doch trotzdem hatte die junge Frau das Gefühl, den Bildern an den Wänden und der im Raum stehenden Person nicht genug Ehre entgegen zu bringen. Mit klarer Stimme fing die Rothaarige an zu sprechen:

„Guten Tag, Direktorin McGonagall! Ich möchte mich aus den Ferien zurück melden. Außerdem nehme ich die mir angebotene Assistentenstelle bei Professor Snape an."

„Ich freue mich, diese Neuigkeiten zu hören, doch noch mehr würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie mich Minerva nennen würden. Als Arbeitskollegen wäre das doch angebracht, oder Ginevra Weasley?"

„Gern, Direktorin. Hat ihnen Professor Snape vielleicht schon mitgeteilt, das er mir ein paar Unterrichtsstunden geben möchte, sozusagen als Übung?"

„Ja, davon hab ich schon gehört, und auch das Sie in wenigen Jahren seinen Platz übernehmen. Aber jetzt erzählen sie doch mal, was bei ihrer Wohnungssuche herausgekommen ist!"

„Na ja, es ist ziemlich schwer eine geeignete Unterkunft zu finden, denn die meisten von Zauberer angebotenen Wohnungen oder Häuser sind noch nicht ganz hergestellt, und wenn doch, dann sind sie schon vergeben. Und da ich meine Eltern nicht noch mehr belasten will, habe ich noch keine Unterkunft. Aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich das so schnell wie möglich ändern werde."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte die Direktorin, kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte sich vor Ginevra. „So etwas hab ich mir schon gedacht und deswegen hoffe ich, sie nehmen die Wohnräume im Südturm an! Außerdem wäre diese Variante wohl das Beste für Danielle, oder?" Ein fröhliches Nicken war die Antwort. „Schaffen sie es, heut Abend zur Lehrerversammlung zu kommen? Dieses Jahr werden weitere neue Lehrer eingestellt. Zudem geht es noch um die Aufteilung der Schüler und die Stundenpläne."

„Leider werde ich wohl nur bis kurz vor Sieben bleiben können. Ich hoffe sie verstehen das!"

„Natürlich, immerhin geht Familie vor Arbeit. Die neuen Lehrer werden sie außerdem spätesten morgen kennen lernen. Das Meiste ist bestimmt bis vor Sieben erledigt. Ich sehe kein Problem an ihrem verfrühten Abschied. Dann bis halb Sechs. Und bevor ich es vergesse, ihre Sachen wurden schon in ihre neue Wohnung gebracht."

„Danke schön und auf Wiedersehen." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich Ginevra um und nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie aus dem Raum gegangen. Erst als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, ließ McGonagall ihren Blick zu ihrem Schreibtisch wandern, auf dem einige Akten verstreut lagen. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff öffnete sie eine von ihnen. Zum Vorschein kommt ein Steckbrief. Das Namenfeld war mit Ginevra Weasley ausgefüllt, genau wie das Familiefeld. Auch ihr Alter war angegeben, 21 Jahre, doch das Feld „Ansässig" war noch leer und so erschien nach einem kleinen Schwung mit dem Zauberstab die Anschrift „Hogwarts, Südturm, Bild der Cassandra". Noch kurz auf die Daten sehend, schloss sie die Akte und wendete sich den anderen zu.

ooOoo

Langsam kehrte der alte Schulduft zurück und der Duft der neuen Steine und Holzes vermischte sich mit dem Aroma alter Bänke und Stühle. Selbst der verbotene Wald ließ seinen Geruch zum Schloss wehen. Sich an diese Mischung gewöhnend, bog Ginevra in den Gang zur Bibliothek. Schon als sie um die Ecke war, erkannte sie die neue, helle Eichentür. Kurz bevor sie die Tür aufstieß, musterte die Rothaarige kurz die Ornamente, welche in das Holz eingearbeitet waren. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stellte sie fest, das es noch dieselben wie früher waren. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür und vor der jungen Frau erstreckte sich ein Regal nach dem anderen, alle voll mit alten, abgenutzten und neuen, ungelesenen Büchern. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie durch die Reihen und stellte hier und da ein paar leere Stellen in den Schränken fest, doch Kisten am Boden deuteten auf die noch fehlenden Exemplare hin. Neue Sitzecken waren im Raum verteilt, und jede lud zum hinsetzen und lesen ein. Ginevra überlegte schon, weiter nach hinten zu gehen, in die Abteilung mit den Romanen, und sich einfach hinzusetzten und zu lesen. Aber ihren Plan durchkreuzte ein wilder Freudenschrei, denn von den Seitenregalen heraus kam ein rot-blondes Mädchen, nicht älter als vier Jahre, auf sie zugestürmt und die junge Frau schloss sie sofort in ihre Arme.

„Na meine Süße, warst du schön lieb gewesen und hast Hanna nicht zu sehr von der Arbeit abgelenkt?" Als das kleine Mädchen mit der Stupsnase heftig ihren Kopf nickte, bekam Ginevra einen Wall Haare in ihr Gesicht.

„He, Danielle, wo bist du denn nun schon wieder hin? Hat sich wieder ein Schmetterling in die Bibliothek verirrt, oder ist es diesmal eine kleine, rosa Fee?"

Hinter einem Regal lugte nun eine junge, braunhaarige Frau hervor, und als sie Ginevra sah, huschte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und etwas tapsig winkte sie mit der Hand.

Ganz hervortretend sagte die Braunhaarige: „Na, bist du wieder da? Und wie war es bei McGonagall?"

„Gut, sie hat mir Räumlichkeiten im Südturm angeboten. Ein Hauself hat mir schon gesagt wie ich sie finde. Das Bild der Cassandra ist der Eingang. Ich will Danielle holen und mit ihr unser neues Zuhause begutachten. Magst du mitkommen?"

„Geht nicht, tut mir Leid, aber wie du siehst wollen hier und da noch ein paar Bücher liebevoll behandelt und in die Regale eingeräumt werden. Leider werd ich es heut wohl nicht mehr schaffen vorbei zu kommen."

„Ist Okay, dann halt ein anderes Mal. Ich hoffe, meine kleine Danielle hat dir nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet!"

„Ach gar nicht. Sie will halt nur immer die falschen Bücher ansehen, so wie das schöne, gefräßige Buch, welches wir damals in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bekommen haben. Hoffentlich entwickelt die Kleine nicht gewisse Leidenschaften, die wir schon von Hagrid kennen. Ansonsten können wir uns ja schon mal Namen für ihren ersten Drachen überlegen."

Mit lautem Lachen drehte sich die Rothaarige um, sagte noch ein unverständliches „Bis dann" und ging mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm aus der Bibliothek. Auch Hanna wendete sich wieder, unter Lachen, ihrer Arbeit zu.

ooOoo

Als der reich verzierte Bilderrahmen mit dem Bild der Cassandra zu Seite klappte und den Eingang frei gab, trat Ginevra Weasley in ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten ein und war überwältigt von dem Anblick, welcher sich ihr bot. Sacht ließ sie ihre Tochter hinunter und schaute sich genauer in dem großen Raum um. Helle Wände, ein Kamin, davor ein Sofa und zwei Sessel. Sie umrandeten einen Holztisch mit Glasplatte, auf dem eine kleine Elfenstatue stand. Der Raum hat keine bestimmte Form. Vielleicht hatte er nut vier Ecken, oder auch ein paar mehr. Drei Türen standen offen, zwischen ihnen Regale und Schränke. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an dem Bildnis einer Nymphe hängen, welches sich über dem Kamin befand.

„Mama, Mama, bekomm ich dieses Zimmer? Mir gefällt es, ich mag es haben!" Danielles Kopf schaute aus dem Türrahmen gleich zu Ginevras linker Seite heraus, mit großen, fragenden Augen blickte sie zu ihrer Mutter hinauf. Langsam ging die junge Frau in das Zimmer und war von so viel Wärme in einem Raum überrumpelt. Sonnige Farbtöne luden zum Eintreten ein, ein kleiner Kronleuchter erhellte das Zimmer, als würde in ihm die Sonne scheinen. Sein orange-gelbes Licht beschien einen großen Schrank, ein wunderschönes, rotes Himmelbett, einen Schreibtisch und Regale voller Bücher und Kuscheltiere. Ein großes Fenster zeigte die Weiten des verbotenen Waldes, auch ein wenig des Quidditch- Feldes war zu sehen. Benommen nickte Ginevra den Kopf und ging aus dem Zimmer, die anderen Räume sich anschauend.

Dem Raum neben Danielles Zimmer widmete sich die Rothaarige erst später, denn in diesem Moment war das Hellgrün, welches aus der gegenüberliegenden Tür hervorblickte, um einiges interessanter. Ginevra betrat matte, grasgrüne Fliesen, als sie sich im Bad umschaute. Am meisten gefiel ihr die in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne in der Mitte des Raumes, aber auch die Dusche mit ihren vielen Brausen hatte ihre Reize. Und all das helle Grün erinnerte sie an die türkise Färbung des Meeres in Ägypten. Mit leuchtenden Augen wendete sie sich nun dem letzten Zimmer zu.

Durch eine riesige Glaswand erhellte das Tageslicht den Raum. Das Glas umfasste die ganze gegenüberliegende Wand und zu jeder Seite hingen lange, weinrote Vorhänge hinab. Nur damit konnte man den Panorama- Blick auf den Wald und den Ländereien unterbinden. Ein Himmelbett stand an der linken Wand, Vorhänge und Bezug waren in dunklen Farben gehalten. Dem Bett gegenüber nahm ein dunkler Schreibtisch viel Platz ein, auch der Schrank neben ihm war in dunklem Holz gehalten. Nur ein feuerroter Teppich bildete einen Kontrast zu den sonst dunklen Möbeln.

„Maamaa! Tante Minerva ist im Kamin!" erschrocken drehte sich Ginevra um und ging in das Wohnzimmer zum Kamin hin.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst sie nicht Tante nennen?" Betroffen schaute die Kleine nach unten und stromerte wieder in ihr Zimmer, in dem all die Kuscheltiere ihre gute Laune wieder hervorrufen.

„Sehen sie das nicht so eng, Ginevra. Mir macht es nichts aus, von ihr Tante genannt zu werden. Ich möchte ihnen nur kurz mitteilen, dass ich es für besser halte, sie nicht bei der Versammlung dabei zu haben. Sie sollten sich erst einmal an ihr neues Zuhause gewöhnen und Danielle ordentlich zu Bett bringen. Ich denke mal, sie sind damit einverstanden." Mit einem durchdringenden Blick schaute sie die junge Frau ihr gegenüber an und Ginevra erinnerte dieser Blick stark an Professor Dumbledore. Ein Nicken war ihre Antwort. „Ein Hauself kommt dann vorbei und bringt das Abendbrot. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend, und die Unterlagen bekommen sie dann noch. Wir sehen uns morgen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Gesicht von McGonagall wieder aus dem Kamin und die Rothaarige ging in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter, um ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen bis das Abendbrot kommt.

ooOoo

Lautlos öffnete Ginevra die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Danielle war eingeschlafen und um nichts in der Welt wollte die junge Frau ihre Tochter wieder wecken. Ein Koffer mit ihren Privatsachen stand vor dem Bett. Die Rothaarige setzte ihn auf den Schreibtisch und begann leise, ihn auszuräumen. Viele Fotos kamen zum Vorschein, eine große Duftkerze fand einen Platz auf dem Nachttisch, daneben stellte sie ein eingerahmtes Gedicht. Mit hellblauer Schrift stand es auf schwarzem Papier geschrieben:

_Die Geburt eines Kindes ist_

_Wie der Beginn der Blütezeit einer Blume_

_Etwas Einzigartiges beginnt zu leben_

_Und mit Freude und ein wenig Wehmut_

_Ist zu sehen_

_Wie das, was da beginnt_

_Jeden Tag in sich aufnimmt_

_Als wäre es der erste_

_Und gleichsam_

_Der letzte_

_Margot Bickel_

Mit einem Lächeln überflog sie das Gedicht und dachte an den Augenblick zurück, an dem sie es von Professor Dumbledore geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Weiter unten kamen alte, abgenutzte Bücher hervor, unter ihnen ein Rotes. Sacht hob sie es heraus und schaut es wehmütig an. Wie gern würde sie mit all dem abschließen, was sich in diesem Buch befand. Entschlossen nahm sie es mit ins Bett und schlug es auf.

Ginevra schwur sich, es würde das letzte Mal sein. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihren Fingern über die leeren Seiten, und schon sah sie sich als 16jähriges Mädchen auf ihrem Bett in ein Kissen heulen. Bei diesem Anblick fing es wieder an, das Zerren in ihrer Brust. Dann ein Zeitsprung, Ginny am letzten Schultag, wie sie Draco das letzte Mal sah, mit unterdrückten Tränen schaute sie zu ihm und seine Augen trafen die ihre. Ginevras Herz begann bei diesem Anblick zu reißen.

Dann war es Sommer, einige Tage vor Schulbeginn. Zu dieser Zeit fand ihre Mutter heraus, das Ginny schwanger war, im vierten Monat. Kaum zwei Monate später sah Ginevra sich in der Bibliothek sitzen, ihre Schwangerschaft war deutlich zu sehen. An diesem Tag kam die Nachricht im Schloss an, dass Krieg ist, totaler Krieg.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Ginny im neunten Monat, wenige Tage vor der Geburt und die Fragen nach dem Vater des Kindes wurden immer öfters gestellt, doch Ginny lag still im Krankenflügel, ein Buch über Zaubertränke lesend. Ginevra erinnerte sich schmerzhaft an das Blut, welches damals ihr offenes Herz verlassen hatte. Doch Ginny blieb damals still, ließ niemanden an sich heran. Die Geburt verlief problemlos, mit ihr kamen alle Tränen aus ihrem Inneren hervor und als Ginny dann dieses kleine Bündel Leben in den Händen hielt, fing sie wieder an zu Lächeln. Die Wärme, welches dieses kleine Baby ausstrahlte, konnte nicht einmal der Januar-Schnee mindern.

Keine vier Monate später wurde das Schloss angegriffen. Weinend saß Ginny in der großen Halle, umringt von anderen Schülern und hielt die Kleine fest im Arm. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, Ginny konnte ihr schreiendes Baby nicht beruhigen. Wenige Stunden später, mit der schlafenden Danielle im Arm, schaute sich Ginny die zerstörte Umgebung an. Viele ihrer Freunde starben bei diesem Angriff. Die drückende Stimmung lag die restlichen Monate in der Luft, selbst bei Ginnys Abschluss wurde kaum gefeiert. Ihr gutes Zeugnis war nur eine kleine Ablenkung von den schrecklichen Dingen, die in ihrer Welt geschahen. Sie schloss in Zaubertränke als Beste ab.

Danielle wurde größer. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie knapp ein Jahr alt. Ginevra sah ein weiteres Mal das damalige Weihnachtsfest, ein kleiner Tannenbaum, unter ihm nur wenige Geschenke. Ron, Fred und George fehlten, der Orden des Phönix hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten und sie unterstützten den Orden, wo sie konnten. Auch Arthur Weasley war nicht bei ihr, nur ihre Mutter war mit Ginny und der Kleinen im Fuchsbau. Mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht, versuchte Molly all ihre Tränen aufzufangen. Allein ihre Tochter saß mit auf dem Sofa und tröstete sie ein wenig. Für Ginevra war es ihr schlimmstes Weihnachtsfest. Die junge Frau wollte die Zeit zwischen diesem Weihnachtsfest und dem darauf folgenden Sommer nicht sehen, all die Qual und der Schmerz.

Im Sommer versteckte sich Ginny in London, bei einem ihrer wenigen Ausgänge traf sie auf Draco. Auch er sah mitgenommen aus, doch scheinbar war er kein Todesser, denn seine freien Unterarme zeigten kein dunkles Mal, auch versuchte er nicht, sie anzugreifen, sondern schaute der Rothaarigen lange in die Augen. Der Blonde war einige Meter von Ginny entfernt, doch selbst Menschen, welche zwischen den Beiden entlang gingen, brachen nicht den Augenkontakt. Erst als Danielle auf ihrem Arm anfing zu schreien, wendete sich die Rothaarige ab und verschwand in der Menge. Den Herbst und Winter in einer kleinen Wohnung verbringend, schaute Ginny ihrer Tochter beim Aufwachsen zu. Auch wenn es damals hart war, schmunzelte Ginevra ein wenig bei diesen Erinnerungen. Das Weihnachten vor Danielles zweitem Geburtstag verbrachte Ginny nur mit ihrer Tochter, aber mit der Gewissheit, das jedes Familienmitglied lebte.

Bis zum Sommer wurden kleinere Siege über die Todesser gefeiert. Jeder mobilisierte noch einmal all seine Kräfte und in einer Julinacht gelang dann der entscheidende Schlag. Lord Voldemorts Festung wurde gestürmt. Man sprach von einem Gemetzel, schlimmer als alles andere zuvor. Ein Unbekannter tötete den dunklen Lord im Duell und es blieb ein Geheimnis, wer der Retter war. Ab da fing der Aufbau an.

Hogwarts war bis auf die Grundsteine zerstört, fast jedes Haus von Zauberfamilien war angegriffen worden und all das Leid und die Toten. Selbst vor Muggeln konnte man es nicht geheim halten.

Als Danielle drei wurde, erhielt Ginny eine Nachricht von McGonagall. Ginevra sah, wie die damals 19jährige im Fuchsbau saß, der Eule noch schnell etwas zu naschen gebend, öffnete die Rothaarige den Brief, in dem um Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau der Schule gebeten wurde, denn Hogwarts sollte bald wieder Schüler beherbergen. Ginny freute sich sehr, half beim Aufbau der Schule und als sie ihre alte Freundin Hanna dort wieder fand, erhellte dies ihre zerstörte Welt wieder ein wenig. Anstrengung prägte diese Zeit, doch all dies lohnte sich. Über ein Jahr dauerte die Wiederherstellung, dank alten Plänen über das Schloss und großen und mächtigen Zauberern gelang es so schnell, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen. Es war fast das Original, nur mit noch mehr unbekannten, versteckten Räumen.

In den acht Wochen bevor die Schule wieder begann, versuchte Ginny mit ihrer nun vierjährigen Tochter ein neues Zuhause zu finden, doch leider scheiterte sie. An diesem Punkt ihrer Erinnerung angekommen, fand sich Ginevra auf ihrem neuen Bett in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer wieder. Mit einer Hand auf der Brust, versuchte sie ein wenig ihr klopfendes und schmerzendes Herz zu beruhigen. Müde schlug sie ihr Tagebuch zu und schloss es in ihrem Nachtschrank ein. Mit drei Zaubern verschloss sie die Schublade mit dem Buch, bevor sie sich in ihr Bett einkuschelte und sich selbst in den Schlaf zauberte.

ooOoo

„Ich will Wurst, und dann Marmelade! Bekomm ich auch Jogurt?" Müde nickend schmierte Ginevra ihrer Tochter in der großen Halle ein Brötchen. Heute Abend würden die Schüler ankommen, und bis dahin ist noch so viel Zeit. Verschlafen schaut die Rothaarige auf die Uhr und hasst das Ziffernblatt dafür, dass es gerade mal 7 Uhr anzeigt, denn für sie war es eindeutig zu früh um aufzustehen. Nachdem sie ihre Tochter versorgt hatte, wendete sie sich den Unterlagen zu, in denen alles über dieses neue Schuljahr stand.

Der Krieg hatte seine Opfer gefordert. Zu wenig Schüler kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück oder wurden aufgenommen, als das man sie in Häuser einteilen könnte. Die Rothaarige wollte weiter lesen, wurde jedoch durch einen hellen Schrei gestört, der die Halle durchdrang. Als sie aufschaute, sah sie Hanna auf sich zustürmen, mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich darf weiter in der Bibliothek arbeiten! Madam Pince will mich als Assistentin! Ich darf weiter in Hogwarts bleiben! Ist das nicht toll, Ginny?"

„Wow, das ist ja cool! Wohnst du da auch im Schloss?"

„Jepp, Nordturm! Und weißt du was mit das Beste ist? Jetzt kann ich doch auf Danielle aufpassen und du musst dir keinen ollen Babysitter suchen! Zudem hat sich ja die Kleine schon an mich gewöhnt! Und da wir gerade bei Neuigkeiten sind, weißt du schon wer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist? Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber es ist- "

Noch bevor Hanna ihren Satz beenden konnte, öffnete sich geräuschvoll die Hallentür und ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang trat ein. Die Braunhaarige drehte sich zu dem Eintretenden und funkelte ihn böse an, immerhin hatte er es sich erlaubt, sie in einem Gespräch zu stören. Doch dem jungen Mann schien das wenig zu stören. Die beiden Frauen und das Mädchen ignorierend, setzte er sich an die lange Tafel und fing mit essen an. Seine hellblonden, längeren Haare waren locker mit einem schnellen Handgriff nach hinten gelegt, sein Gesicht schien einem Bildhauer entsprungen zu sein, so perfekt war es und seine Augen sind grau, wie ein Sturm. Erstarrt schaute Ginevra zu Draco Malfoy hinüber, blickte dann zu Hanna, welche die Worte „Lehrer für Verteidigung" mit ihrem Mund formte und die Rothaarige kapierte sofort.

„Schatz, bist du fertig mit essen? Mama muss noch einiges erledigen! Kommst du?"

Danielle schaute ihre Mutter an und nickte brav. Die Kleine folgte ihrer Mutter aus der Halle und kam fast nicht mit, bei dem schnellen Schritt, mit welchem Ginevra aus der Tür verschwand. Zurück blieben ein desinteressierter Draco Malfoy und eine verdutzte Hanna, die sich erst einmal hinsetzte und in ein Brötchen biss.

ooOoo

Und wie fandet ihr es? sagt es doch einfach in einem kleinen Kommentar! g

hel eure Eli


	2. Verirrt

da bin ich wieder und im gepäck endlich mal des zweite chap! ich hoffe ihr erfreut euch dran!

viel spaß beim lesen und wie immer würds mich freuen etwas von euch zu hören!

ooOoo

**2.Kapitel - Verirrt**

Für ihn war es ungewohnt durch das Schloss zu gehen. Zwar sah es genauso aus wie vor der Zerstörung, aber gab es doch viel Neues zu entdecken. Draco Malfoy ging an diesem Nachmittag durch die Kerker, die ihm am Vertrautesten waren, und hielt Ausschau nach einem Gemälde. Er hatte nur noch wenige Stunden bis die Schüler kamen, und die wollte er nutzen, um einen bestimmten Raum zu finden. Etwas verirrt lief er durch die Gänge, doch als er die Statue der Jeanine de Caelo entdeckte, ging er zielstrebig Gänge entlang, welche mit ihm bekannten Gemälden geschmückt waren, und blieb vor einem Bildnis stehen. Es zeigte eine junge, braunhaarige Frau, Sophia genannt, und sie war noch genauso schön wie in seiner Schulzeit.

„Sophia, zeige mir deine Schönheit und deine Geheimnisse!", flüsterte er und hoffte, dass es noch dieser Spruch war, der ihn eintreten ließ. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als das Gemälde zu Seite klappte und er in den gemütlichen Raum eintreten konnte. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Immer noch spendete ein Kamin Wärme und erhellte die mit Holz verkleideten Wände. Draco ging in die Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich auf das große Sofa. Erinnerungen wurden in ihm wach von dem Tag, an dem er mit Ginny hier war. Nach ihr hatte der Blonde noch einige andere Frauen gehabt, aber keine war wie Ginny gewesen. All die Jahre hatte er das Bedürfnis unterdrückt, die Rothaarige wieder zusehen, sich ihr zu näher und zu spüren, doch jetzt, wo er sie jeden Tag sah, wusste er nicht, wie lange er dem Bedürfnis noch Stand halten konnte.

Nach seinem Schulabschluss wandte er sich von der dunklen Seite ab, lief aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore über, sonder floh mit seiner Mutter und versteckte sich mit ihr. Ja, er war feige gewesen, doch war es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, seine Mutter zu schützen. Er ging zu dieser Zeit nur selten raus, aber als er im Sommer vor zwei Jahren in London gewesen war, hatte er Ginny mitten auf einer Einkaufstraße entdeckte. Sie war zu der Zeit dünn gewesen und hatte dunkle Augenringe gehabt. Das kleine Mädchen weckte damals kaum sein Interesse, obwohl Draco die grauen Augen hätte bemerken müssen. Doch Ginny fesselte ihn. Er rang mit sich zu ihr zu gehen, ihr den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck weg zu küssen, aber dann war es zu spät, ihre Tochter fing an zu schreien und Ginny wandte sich von ihm ab und verschwand in der Menschenmasse.

Das war das einzige außergewöhnliche Ereignis in der Zeit des Krieges gewesen, das er erlebt hatte. Und nun war er wieder in Hogwarts, unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sah diese Frau, die ihm langsam den Verstand raubte, jeden Tag.

‚Ob Ginny immer noch die gleiche, samtige Haut hat wie damals?' kam es Draco in den Sinn. Schnell schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf, verbannte jeden dieser Gedanken und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Langsam durchschritt er die Gänge, prägte sich wieder jede Besonderheit ein, wie er es im ersten Schuljahr gemacht hatte, um sich nicht zu verlaufen, und als er dann wieder zur Statue der Jeanine kam, sah er einen roten Stoffzipfel hinter der Statue hervor lugen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Statue und blickte um die Ecke. Draco war verwundert, ein kleines Knäuel mit langen, rot-goldenen Haaren und rotem Stoff an der Statue gelehnt zu sehen. Kaum hatte er es entdeckt, fing es mit Schluchzen an und der Blonde zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Noch einmal tief einatmend kniete er sich hin und sah, dass es das Ginnys Tochter war.

„He Kleine, was machst du hier unten? Solltest du nicht bei deiner Mutter sein?", sagte Draco mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme. Bei diesen Worten schaute Danielle zu ihm und der Blonde blickte ihr in die feuchten, grauen Augen. Ihm kam es vor in die Augen seines Spiegelbildes zu sehen, doch Draco verzog wie immer keine Miene.

Mit schluchzender Stimme sagte die Kleine:„ Da war ein Schmetterling gewesen, und ich bin ihm gefolgt, und dann fand ich nicht mehr zurück und jetzt hab ich mich verlaufen. Ich will zu Mum zurück!"

„Na da werd ich dir wohl suchen helfen müssen. Komm steh auf!"

Draco erhob sich und wollte schon gehen, doch Danielle stand nicht auf, sonder reckte nur ihre Arme Draco entgegen. Der seufzte nur kurz und nahm sie dann auf den Arm.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich und wie alt bist du", fragte Draco, und hoffte das sein Tonfall mild genug war, damit sie sich wieder ganz beruhigte.

„Ich bin Danielle und ich werde bald so alt!", dabei zeigte sie ihm vier Finger und lächelte etwas stolz, weil sie es hinbekam, den kleinen Finger zu krümmen. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um sich besser festhalten zu können.

ooOoo

‚Gott, warum musste dieses Kind immer das tun, was es nicht sollte.'

Ginevra hatte sich gewundert, warum die Bibliothekstür etwas offen stand, sich dann nach ihrer Tochter umgeschaut und festgestellt, das sie verschwunden war. Jetzt ging sie im Schloss umher, hatte alle Gänge in der Nähe der Bibliothek abgesucht, war in der großen Halle gewesen und langsam wurde die Rothaarige panisch. Mit schnellen Schritten bog sie um eine Ecke und fand sich an der großen Treppe wieder. Sie blieb kurz stehen um zu überlegen.

‚Wo konnte Danielle nur hin sein?', Ginevra griff sich an den Kopf und dachte verzweifelt nach. Es war scheinbar doch keine gute Idee gewesen, sie im Schloss zu haben. Die Rothaarige wollte schon die Treppen wieder hinauf, als eine bekannte Stimme sie zurück hielt.

„Suchst du etwas bestimmtes, oder rennst du einfach so durch die Gänge?"

‚Merlin, warum tust du mir das an?', etwas genervt drehte sie sich um und wollte etwas erwidern, doch als Ginevra ihre Tochter in den Armen Dracos sah, stürmte sie auf ihn zu und nahm Danielle aus seinen Armen und stellte sie auf den Boden.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du einfach verschwindest? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Danielle, wenn du noch einmal einfach so verschwindest, gibt es eine Menge Ärger, angefangen damit, dass du nicht mehr zu Tante Hanna darfst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Die Kleine nickte nur und schmiegte sich entschuldigend an Ginevras Beine. Diese wollte sich schon umdrehen und wieder hoch in die Bibliothek gehen, als Draco sie ein weiteres Mal zurück hielt.

"Früher hat man noch ‚Danke' gesagt!"

„Bei dir reicht ein einfaches 'Danke schön' nicht aus, das hab ich in meinem sechsten Jahr gelernt! Von daher wünsch ich dir höchstens noch einen schönen Tag!"

Diesmal wandte sie sich ganz um und ging. Jedoch Draco packte die Rothhaarige am Arm und drehte sie zu sich. Nun funkelte sie Draco böse an, doch dieser zeigte sich ungerührt und stellte eine Frage, mit der Ginevra nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Ginny, bin ich der Vater von Danielle?"

Sie atmete einmal kurz durch, bevor sie antwortete: „Nicht die ganze Welt dreht sich um dich!". Damit riss sie sich los, nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und ging davon. Draco schaute den Beiden nach und als Danielle über die Schulter ihrer Mutter schaute, winkte sie ihm noch kurz zu.

ooOoo

so des wars und nu ein kleines rewiev! büdde


	3. Zusammenarbeit

da sind ganz wenige Tage vergangen und schon bin ich wieder! und auch noch mit nem neuen chap! lest es und erfreut euch dran und denne könnt ihr mir ja schreiben wie sehr es euch erfreut hat!

viel spaß beim lesn!

ooOoo

3.Kapitel - Zusammenarbeit

Die Gänge waren still, nur noch ein, zwei Stunden und der Unterricht würde enden. Aber das Fach Zaubertränke gab Professor Snape an diesem Tag nicht mehr und so hatte Ginevra für den Rest des Tages frei. Zwar waren es nur wenige Stunden gewesen, aber die Arbeit als Assistentin schlauchte doch ganz schön.

Umso erfreuter war die Rothaarige, endlich frei zu haben. Jedoch wartete schon am Abend neue Arbeit auf sie. Snape würde für zwei Tage verreisen, wichtige Besorgungen oder so, und damit übernahm sie seinen Unterricht, und dieser musste gründlich vorbereitet werden.

Ihre Schritte halten in den Gängen. Zielstrebig ging sie zum Klassenraum von Draco. Nur noch eine Erledigung und dann konnte sie zu ihrer Tochter. Hinter ihr schwebte ein Tablett mit vielen, kleinen Phiolen, welches sie zu dem Blonden bringen musste. Das Kollegium hatte darüber abgestimmt, die Fächer ein wenig miteinander zu verbinden. Und das sollte in etwa so aussehen: Den Trank, den die Schüler vor wenigen Stunden in Zaubertränke gebraut hatten, sollten sie morgen bei Verteidigung gegen Wichte einsetzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie stand vor der Tür zum Klassenraum. Zielstrebig ging sie hinein, ohne sich richtig bewusst zu sein, dass sie gleich Draco gegenüber stand. Kaum war sie wenige Schritte eingetreten, blieb sie stehen.

Draco stand am Lehrertisch, den Blick nach unten auf einige Papiere gesenkt und er wurde ein wenig von der Sonne beschienen. Ginevra hielt die Luft an. Er war so elegant und perfekt und sie wollte keines Wegs diesen Moment zerstören. Die Rothaarige würde ihn gern noch mal spüren, mit ihren Finger an seiner Wange vorbeistreifen, seine Lippen berühren seinen Hals hinunterfahren. Damals hatte ihn ein kleiner Schauer bei ihren Berührungen gepackt, und sie fragte sich, ob es immer noch so war.

Dann hob er seinen Blick, schaute sie an und danach das Tablett. Draco kam hinter dem Tisch hervor und nach wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr, nahm ihr das Tablett ab und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dabei sprach er:

„Die nächsten Stunden müssten abgesprochen werden."

Das verwirrte Ginevra, immerhin war sie nur Assistentin und der Blonde sprach so etwas eher mit Snape ab, aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass der ja die kommenden Tage nicht da ist. Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor zwei. Danielle würde bald von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwachen und sie wollte da schon bei ihr sein, also sagte sie:

„Ich hab noch einiges zu tun. Ähm … heut Abend arbeite ich am Unterrichtsstoff. Komm in den Südturm zum Bild der Cassandra, so um sieben. Da können wir ja alles klären."

Keine Antwort und auch kein Nicken von Draco. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Ginevra aus dem Raum und ließ ihn allein zurück.

ooOoo

Ein Feuer knisterte im Kamin und wärmte den Wohnraum von Ginevras Wohnung. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Kerzen und drumherum lagen Blätter und Bücher. Auch an den Wänden brannten Kerzen und tauchten das Zimmer in warmes, angenehmes Licht. Die Rothaarige saß auf dem Teppich vor dem Tisch, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt und ihre Locken hingen zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesicht herab. Ein Glück war heut Danielle ganz brav ins Bett gegangen, ohne großes Murren oder Zedern, so dass sie jetzt den Kopf frei hatte für ihre Arbeit. Kurz lehnte sie sich an das Sofa, welches hinter ihr stand und holte tief Luft. Während sie so da saß, zeigte ein kleiner, leiser Ton, das Besuch vor dem Gemälde stand. Sie sagte nur „Herein" und das Bild klappte zu Seite.

Ginevra schaute auf, als er das Zimmer betrat, stand aber nicht auf um ihn zu begrüßen. Draco seiner Seits setzte sich ohne Begrüßung auf das Sofa. Seine Jeans streifte ihre Schulter, und sie blickte zu ihm hinauf. Er trug noch einen dunklen, eng anliegenden Pullover an und seine Haare hatte er locker nach hinten gelegt. Ihrer beiden Blicke trafen sich und Ginevra wurde nervös.

„Und an welche Tränke hast du gedacht?" Fing sie an, um sich von seiner Nähe abzulenken.

„In dem Buch ‚Zaubertränke für Anfänger' steht ein Trank den man gegen Grimulds verwenden kann. Ich möchte sie in wenigen Stunden dran nehmen."

„Diese haarigen, kleinen Biester, die wie Motten die Kleidung zerfressen? Ist gut, die Zutaten findet man auf jeder Wiese. Wen du willst kann ich hin gleich morgen einbauen."

Wieder antwortete er nicht. Die Rothaarige nahm das als „Ja" und so nahm sie sich eines der Blätter und machte sich Notizen. Sie war überrascht, als Draco ihre Haare auf eine Seite legte und ihr Hals sich ihm zeigte. Dieses Kribbeln dabei konnte sie gleich gar nicht gebrauchen!

„Also … ähm … brauchst du noch einen Trank?", stotterte sie. Immer mehr wurden ihr Dracos Finger bewusst, welche fast ihren nackten Hals berührten.

Nach Ablenkung suchend, griff sie sich ein Buch, nur leider war es eines von Danielles Kinderbüchern. Fahrig legte sie es beiseite und starrte einfach den Tisch an.

Fingerkuppen berührten weiche Haut und Draco ließ seine Finger ihren Hals hinauf gleiten, weiter zu ihrer Wange und dann wieder zurück.

Ginevra atmete tief ein. Dieses Gefühl macht sie schwindlig. Erst als er mit seinen Fingern ihren Hals wieder hinunter wanderte, kam sie in die Realität zurück, beugte sich nach vorn, um seinen Fingern und diesem Gefühl zu entkommen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte sie und versuchte dabei wütend oder böse zu klingen.

„Etwas, mit dem ich nicht hätte aufhören sollen. Jetzt und vor Jahren nicht!"

Die Rothaarige lehnte sich wieder langsam nach hinten und Dracos Finger fanden wieder ihre nackte Haut. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss ein wenig dieses atemberaubende Gefühl, welches sie Jahre nicht gespürt hatte.

„Du hattest es damals beendet, nicht ich!", sagte Ginevra mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja, und jetzt weiß ich, dass es ein Fehler war."

Seine Finger hörten auf, sie zu streicheln und er griff noch ihrem Oberarm und meinte: „Komm hoch". Ohne lange zu überlegen, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa. Irgendwie konnte sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, zu sehr hatte sie Angst sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Draco währenddessen fing wieder an sie zu berühren. Er rückte näher an sie heran und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Ohne zu Überlegen schmiegte die Rothaarige ihr Gesicht an ihn.

„Draco, was willst du?" fragte sie direkt heraus.

Nun blickte Ginevra dem Blonden doch in die Augen. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, und sie fühlte sich in ihre Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Wie eine Jugendliche saß sie vor ihm, hatte Herzklopfen und ein Kribbeln im Bauch, welches sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Unbewusst beugte sie sich weiter zu ihm vor, ließ sich von seinen Augen vollends gefangen nehmen und fand kaum noch in die Realität zurück.

Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er langsam über ihre Lippen und die Rothaarige schloss für diesen Moment die Augen. Wieder nahm er jeden Sinn von ihr in Anspruch, ließ ihr Denken aussetzten und führte sie in eine andere Welt, wie damals. Verloren saß sie vor ihm.

„Ich will dich!", flüsterte er und sein Atem streifte dabei ihre Lippen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sein Gesicht genau vor ihrem war. Ginevra blickte Draco in die Augen, schloss sie jedoch wieder, als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte.


	4. Ein Vater für Danielle

so ich machs kurz! das ist das letzte chap! wünsch euch viel spaß und hoffe ihr lest auch meine anderen geschichten!

ooOoo

4. Kapitel – ein Vater für Danielle

Sacht und vorsichtig lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Auch wenn diese Berührung kaum spürbar war, so fühlte Ginevra doch ihre Intensität. Sie hielt die Luft an, wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich an die eine Nacht mit Draco, und wie sie geendet hatte. Die Rothaarige drückte ihn weg.

„Ich kann nicht!", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Ginevra war benommen, von dieser kurzen Berührung, und ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig. Das Sofa anschauend, wusste sie nicht, was sie nun machen sollte. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen, und ihre Gedanken wollten nur ihn.

Sie blickte auf, in seine Augen, und wusste das ein Fehler war. Mit seinem intensiven Blick riss er sie raus aus der Welt der Realität, hinein in diesen Kosmos aus Verlangen und Hingabe. Er schaffte es sie umzustimmen.

Kurz entschlossen hob sie ihre Hand, legte sie Draco in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

„Doch, ich kann!" und küsste ihn. Sie küsste nicht wie er vorher, sanft und bedacht, ihre Lippen pressten sich gegen seine, mit ihrer Zunge forderte sie ihn heraus und die Rothaarige zog ihn noch mehr zu sich, so das sich ihre Körper gegeneinander schmiegten. Draco hatte kaum Gelegenheit, nach Luft zu schnappen, mit so großem Verlangen küsste Ginevra ihn. Doch als er sie nach hinten drückte, aufs Sofa legte und sich über sie beugte, trennte er sich von ihrem Mund. Beide am Anfang widerwillig ließen sie es zu, dies verflog aber, als er mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals streifte und bei ihm verweilten. Erst waren es noch leichte Küsse, aber die Haut der Rothaarigen hatte einen leichten, süßen Geschmack von dem Draco nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Jahre zuvor hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis er seinen Verstand verlor, aber diesmal war es anders. Sein Denken hatte ausgesetzt, als ihre Lippen die seine trafen, und so streifte er fahrig ihren Pullover nach oben, berührte ihren Bauch, streichelte ihn und fuhr mit seinen Händen zu ihrem Rücken, so das sie ihren Bauch dem Blonden etwas entgegen streckte. Dieser nahm die Gelegenheit war und bedeckte nun ihre Haut knapp über der Hose mit Küssen.

Ginevra wurde immer mehr mitgerissen in einem Strudel der Empfindungen und Verlangen. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur darauf gewartet, was Draco als nächsten machen würde, doch nun wollte sie nicht mehr, wollte das sich sein Mund mit ihren verband, sie wollte ihn an sich drücken und ihn überall spüren. So zog die Rothaarige ihn nach oben und setzte ihren Willen durch.

Draco braucht Luft, und zudem empfand er das Sofa als unbequem, man konnte sich gar nicht richtig auf ihm Bewegen. Kurzer Hand riss er sich von ihr los, bereute es sofort, sagte aber nachdem er Luft geholt hatte:

„Meinst du nicht, das dieses Sofa ein wenig klein ist? Das letzte war um einiges größer."

Bei seinen Worten breitete sich ein verführerisches Lächeln auf Ginevras Gesicht aus und sie schubste ihn sanft von sich hinunter. In seine fragenden Augen blickend, nahm sie Dracos Hand und nahm ihn mit in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das große Himmelbett würd ihm doch hoffentlich reichen, dachte die Rothaarige, als sie hinter ihm die Tür schloss.

ooOoo

Ein sich immer wiederholender, nervraubender Ton drang zu ihrem Ohr und Ginevra schlug mit aller Kraft, die sie in ihrem verschlafenen Zustand sammeln konnte, auf ihren Wecker. Um sieben in der Frühe – Merlin, wie sie diese Uhrzeit hasste! Sie hatte zwar noch ein paar Minuten bevor sie aufstehen musste, doch wollte sie nach Danielle schauen gehen. Nicht das diese schon auf war und ihr Zimmer auseinander nahm.

Müde schlug sie ihre Decke beiseite, richtete sich auf und wollte aufstehen, als sich eine Hand um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie eine gedämpfte Stimme vernahm.

„Nicht aufstehen … liegen bleiben … bei mir!"

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Draco, eingemummelt in ihre Decke und den Kopf in den Kissen vergraben.

Als die Rothaarige seinem Willen nicht nachkam, zerrte er sie einfach neben sich und schmiegte sich an sie. Erfreut schaute Ginevra in Dracos verschlafenes Gesicht. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie noch Angst gehabt, wieder alleine aufzuwachen, doch nun legte sie erleichtert ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran.

„Ginny, lass mich bei dir bleiben!" hörte sie Dracos leise Stimme.

„Ich … ich kann nicht! Ich muss Danielle berücksichtigen! Es verwirrt sie wenn du jetzt bei mir bleibst, wir aber nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zusammen sind!"

Jetzt blickte er sie an und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand. Lange schaute er in ihre Augen. Als er sprach war seine Stimme ernst.

„Gibst du uns keine Chance? Fühlst du dich so wenig zu mir hingezogen, das du meinst, es wäre in wenigen Wochen verflogen?"

„Nein … nein, ich fühle mich viel zu sehr zu dir hingezogen, nur" , stotterte sie, „Ich kenn dich als einen Typ, der nicht lang mit einem Mädchen zusammen bleibt. Zumindest war das so in der Schule! Außerdem möchte ich für Danielle einen Vater, auf den sie sich verlassen kann."

„Bei Merlin, über vier Jahre gehst du mir nicht aus dem Kopf, über vier Jahre häng ich an dir und jetzt soll ich dich nach wenigen Wochen gehen lassen? Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich bei dir bleiben will! Zudem will ich ein Vater für Danielle sein, egal ob leiblich oder nicht!"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab Angst, das es wie das letzte Mal endet. Draco, ich will dich als Vater für die Kleine, schon damals, als ich erfuhr da sich schwanger bin, wollte ich dich, denn du bist ihr Vater, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ich dir vertrauen kann!"

Draco schluckte erstmal heftig, nachdem Ginevra ihm dies gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich freute, dass er Danielles Vater war, oder was als nächstes kommen würde. Doch seine nächsten Worte machten sie glücklich.

„Ginny, lass mich bei dir und der Kleinen bleiben!"


End file.
